


(Literal) Wet Dream

by belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)



Series: Devildom Omo [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Body Pillow, Clothed Masturbation, Desperation, Dry Humping, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Piss kink, he humps a pillow, im sorry, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic
Summary: CONTAINS WETTINGIn which Belphegor has a pee dream and uhh, you can guess what happens.
Series: Devildom Omo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	(Literal) Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said in the summary, THIS CONTAINS WETTING.  
> I’m sorry if the title is deceiving, I just don’t know how to title this LMAO  
> Anyway, i’m out here providing for my fellow piss kink people.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ps i have a twitter @squishybelphies :3

Belphie was doing what he does best; sleeping. Since he’s the Avatar of Sloth, he can sleep anywhere, anytime, as much or as little as he needs. One of the problems that comes with this, however, is that sometimes he’ll fall asleep needing to pee. His bladder will usually wake him up, though, so he’s never worried about it. This time, he fell asleep in bed, scrolling through social media. He had _meant_ to go to the bathroom first, but he was incredibly tired. Nothing new for him, though, 

He was sleeping peacefully in the attic bed, cuddling up to a body pillow with his legs wrapped around it. It was pretty comfortable to sleep like that, and it made him feel less alone, honestly. Sure, he could sleep is his shared room again, but the attic was cosy. Besides, he slept alone either way. A pillow between his legs felt nice, anyway. It was always a less special pillow, though. He didn’t want to get his cow print pillow dirty with any... _fluids._ His dreams weren’t always clean, after all. That nights dream was regular, but as his desperation grew, it started to reflect on the dream. He found himself looking for a bathroom, and as he did so, his sleeping body started squirming. He clutched the pillow tighter to his body, rubbing himself slightly against it as he moved.   
His dream self was having a bit of trouble finding the bathroom, and the longer he took, the more he was fidgeting. He ended up rolling over to his other side, slotting the pillow back between his legs once he’d done so. As he got more and more desperate, he whined softly in his sleep. His dream self had finally found the bathroom and had gone inside, fully intent on relieving himself, but after he had unzipped his pants and taken his dick out, nothing happened. He let out a groan both in his dream and in his sleep, and he clutched the pillow tighter, his legs squeezing together around it. 

Finally, he started to pee in his dream. He threw his head back in relief, and... He woke up. 

He was groggy and had trouble opening his eyes, but, he felt warm. And a little wet. And it was _growing._ It took him some time, but he woke up enough to realise that he was pissing himself. His eyes were wide as he looked down at the growing wet spot on his pants, the pillow, and he imagined it was on the bed, too. A hand covered his mouth as he moaned softly, trying his best to stop the flow, but it was too far gone by the time he realised. There was nothing he could do but wait. He closed his eyes and sighed, holding the pillow closer, another muffled moan escaping his lips. 

Once the flow finally stopped, he lifted the pillow slightly to survey the damage. Both the pillow and himself were pretty wet, and sure enough, he got the mattress wet too. He was also pretty hard. He looked at the pillow before deciding to put it back between his legs, slowly rubbing himself against it. Being pretty lazy, he didn’t bother changing positions and just stayed on his side, rutting against the pillow. It still worked, honestly, and he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release. He was already pretty aroused from all the moving he did when he was asleep, so it wasn’t going to take long. He buried his face in the pillow, softly crying out as he came, panting as his hips slowed to a stop. Now that his pants were sticky as well as wet, he decided he should probably change. 

Not before he went for another round of humping the pillow, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~How steamy~  
> You cannot convince me that Belphie has never had a piss dream that ended in wetting before. He just has.  
> Anyway, ceo of piss kink over and out.


End file.
